1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a camping lamp and in particular to one which can convert the direct light of light emitting diodes into radial light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that incandescent lamps and florescent lamps are generally used for camping. However, such lamps require a lot of electric power for operation thereby making it necessary for the user to carry a large amount of batteries and therefore causing much inconvenience in use. Hence, a lamp with light emitting diodes has been proposed to mitigate this drawback, but such a lamp is limited in illumination area and can only give light to the front thus making it unfit for practical use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a camping lamp which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a camping lamp.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a camping lamp which can convert direct light into radial light thereby increasing the illumination effect and area.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a camping light includes a tubular body having a plurality of chambers in each of which is fitted a battery, the tubular body being formed with a through hole close to an end thereof and a notch close to another end thereof, a cap having a protuberance adapted to engage with the notch of the tubular body, a circular contact plate provided with a plurality of springs at one side thereof being fixedly fitted into the first end of the tubular body, with each of the springs contacting an electrode of the battery, a circular circuit board provided with a plurality of light emitting diodes on one side thereof and a switch on another side thereof and fixedly mounted into the tubular body, with the switch protruding out of the through hole of the tubular body for controlling electrical connection between the light emitting diodes and the battery, a tubular transparent sleeve fixedly mounted on the circular circuit board so as to enclose the light emitting diodes therein, a free end of the tubular transparent sleeve having threads, a transparent housing put on to the tubular transparent sleeve, and a cover having a neck provided with internal threads engaged with the threads of the tubular transparent sleeve.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.